There are a wide variety of springs on the marketplace today which may function as trailer springs, These prior art devices include leaf springs which are made from ferrous alloys, fiber glass etc. other types of trailer springs include torsion springs coil springs and phenumatic springs. Still another type of trailer spring which is popular on boat trailers is a composite spring/axle assembly wherein the rotation of the axle compresses in a bar or plug of an elastomeric material. Because boat trailers must be submerged in usage the components of these trailers are subject to salt water corrosion. That is when a trailer is submerged in salt water the components are coated with salt water. When this salt water dries the surface of the trailer is coated with particulate salt crystals which are hydroscopic. These salt crystals continue to attract moisture out of the air and hence the trailer components continue to be exposed to a corrosive environment and in fact continue to corrode or rust. For many trailer components this corrosion problem has been overcome by use of aluminum components. The principal aluminum component utilized has beem aluminum I beams as major structural members. Regardless of the use of these non corrosive aluminum I beams the springs as used on boat trailers are still in most instances steel leaf springs as there are no effective alternatives available. These widely used steel leaf springs when used on boat trailers have a very limited life span when used in salt water. This limited life span results from the fact that the components literally corrode away for the reasons as stated above.
Typical prior art vehicle spring are disclosed in the patent literature. Consider, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,623 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,384 to Chambers U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,855 to Balezun U.S. Pat. No. 982,536 to Kordes U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,178 to Baxter and U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,057 to Cheers.
Despite the large number of efforts to create a trailer spring which is particularly suitable for use on boat trailers which is functional and yet corrosion resistant, no prior art spring has the capability of the present invention which provides in a cost effective manner a combination of functionality low profile, and corrosion resistance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer spring which is corrosion resistance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a trailer spring which can be easily and cheaply be fabricated from aluminum.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a trailer spring which has a low profile.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide trailer springs which will not fail as a result of corrosion.
These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the subject invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the Summary of the Invention, and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.